Maura's Secret
by OnAScaleOf12Gay
Summary: Is Maura hiding something?
1. Chapter 1

The first time I did an autopsy, I was in my 3rd year if medical school. I was the one who always wanted to get hands on. But now, years later, doing my job, I couldn't pick up my scalpel. The victim, a young girl, was only 6. Who could kill an innocent child? I had to do my job, I had to help my best friend Jane Rizzoli, find the bastard who did this, but I just couldn't concentrate. Just thinking, I felt dizzy, and I made my way out of the morgue and into fresh air.

Unfortunately, that was when Jane decided to make her way to the morgue.

"You okay, Maura? You've never done that before." Referring to my run out of the morgue.

"Yeah, Jane. I'm fine." I said shakily, feeling kind of dizzy. Hopefully Jane doesn't catch the fact that I am trying to lie.

"You don't look fine. You look pale, and I think you should sit down. "

It's nothing! I just don't understand the way people do what they do to people. Like the little girl on my table right now!"

"M, is something bothering you? You know you can talk to me about anything."

"Jane, leave me alone!" With that, I left. I went to my car and drove home.


	2. Chapter 2

I tried so hard to keep the tears from falling down my face, and I was successful until I closed the door. The tears cam streaming down my cheeks, and I just slid to the ground. Who cares about a wrinkled dress anymore? I sat there for about 10 minutes trying to cool off. When I finally got up, I felt light-headed and walked to the bedroom.

Bass was laying on the floor, but I didn't really pay attention to him, I headed straight to my closet. What everybody could see was all my wonderful clothes and shoes, but I knew there was something else in one of the shoe boxes. I pulled down the children's shoe box and opened it. I pulled out a photo album that said 'Marissa 2002' and sat down on my bed. Bass looked up, and must have seen that something was on my mind because he looked sad too.

I hesitated to open the album because I knew that one album was never completed. It stopped in May of that year. When she was taken from her school from her father...

_I was called onto a scene, and Marissa had to get to school, so as soon as she was ready, we left. I brought her into the school and went to the scene. Detectives Jane Rizzoli, and her partner, Vince Korsack were already on scene. "Hey Doc, stuck in this horrible traffic?" "Sorry Detective. Where's the body?" "Um, oh yeah, in the bathroom." "Thanks." ..._

_I was finishing up paperwork and realized I had to go pick Marissa up from school. I left the morgue, and got to her school. When I went to the office, the receptionist in the office said, "Hello Ms. Isles. Marissa was picked up earlier." "Hmm?" I asked confused. "You did know that Marissa's dad came to pick her up after lunch, right?" Her dad? How would that son of a bitch know about her? I never told him. "Um, I must have forgotten. Work has been consuming, just slipped my mind." I must have sounded a little frightened. "Is everything okay?" "Yeah, I have to go." I ran out of the building. Nobody needed to know about him, but now I have to find my daughter._


	3. Chapter 3

I must have fallen asleep because I was jolted awake from a knock at the door.

"M, you home? I saw your car in the driveway." I groggily got up to answer the door. Bass still hadn't left the side of the bed, so I stepped over him.

"What do you want Jane?" I must have said it a little harshly because she looked a little hurt.

"I just wanted to make sure you are okay. You left pretty fast and you won't answer your phone."

"I'm sorry, I'm fine. I... just fell asleep." Maybe I should tell her but, what would she do? Would she even believe me?

"Why don't you come in. I'm awake now." I move out of the way and let her in.

"I would offer you a beer but you know I don't have any."

"I'll be good with the wine..." I walked into the kitchen and before I poured the glasses, I took a deep breath. I'm going to have to explain it sooner or later, why don't I just tell her now? Maybe because I don't want this nightmare to be real. I walked out of the kitchen and handed a glass to Jane.

"Thanks, now do you want to tell me what's really going on? I know you didn't leave today just because you got upset."

"JANE! You don't understand! It has everything to do with that! It isn't just about that one little girl either."

"Then what is it, really? Did something happen to _you_ as a child?"

"The only thing that happened was that my cousin told me I was adopted."

"Maura, you know that that wasn't what I was talking about."

"Nothing happened to _me_, but I really don't want to talk about it."

"M, I will always be here. To listen, to help. You know that. It is just like how you were there for me with Hoyt." When Jane said Hoyt, I know she felt uneasy but honest. Hoyt tried killing her, and I was there. I am a wreck now, and she is here, but I am pushing her away.

"Fine, it was 8 years ago. I got called onto a scene. Dead guy in his bathroom, You were there, you remember? It was May 7th to be exact."

"You remember the exact date?"

"Yes, it was the hardest day of my life. Please," choking on tears now, "let me finish. You asked me to tell you."

"I'm sorry M, continue. I'll be quiet."

"Marissa had to go to school, so I had to rush to get her ready and leave for the scene. I walked her into school and said good bye. I then made my way to the crime scene. Later in the morgue, I realized that it was getting late and I had to go pick her up from school. So, I left to pick her up." I felt the tears coming down my face by this point and I didn't think I could finish.

"Maura,"

"Jane, please... Just wait. I got to her school and went in to pick her up. Only to find out she wasn't at school anymore. Her father came to pick her up. Her _father_! That son of a bitch didn't even know about her! But yet, he found a way to take her from me! I haven't stopped looking for any clues to lead me to her, but I just..." By then I was crying hard. I couldn't find words and I just sat there, crying.

"M, you could have told me. I could have tried to help. You know I will always be there no matter what. No matter what!"

"Jane, I never told anybody... Wait here," I went to get the photo album off of my bed. "Here Jane," I said handing her the album. "These are pictures of her from the day she was born to... um... the day... she, um, went, um, got taken."

Opening the front cover, Jane said "Jeez Maura, she's beautiful."

Looking at a picture of her around Valentine's Day all I could muster out was "Thanks Jane, she was the best anybody could ask for." The last picture in the album was of her playing with a frog on the beach. "That's the last picture I have of her. She had just turned 5 about a week before it was taken."

"How did you do it? Keep her, keep this a secret?"

"Nobody asked, and I didn't want to tell. It wasn't easy trying to raise a baby on my own, working odd hours, trying to make something of myself. And it didn't help that Joseph was an ass and left before I could even tell him about the pregnancy."

"Joseph?"

"Yeah, Joseph, um, Salinger," I said hesitantly.

"You mean the Joey Salinger? The one that vanished off the face of the Earth 10 years ago after he kill..."

"Yeah Jane, that Joseph. You don't have to finish that sentence. He left me way before... It was a good thing he didn't stick around... But I never let anybody know who he was to me. That is, until you. We almost got married Jane. Then he, you know, left me. I moved to Boston, had the baby, and everything was fine. Until he took her. He is now a fugitive with a kidnapped child. If, um, she's still alive."

"You have spent 8 years wondering, why didn't you go to the cops? To anyone?"

"Who would listen? He is wanted, yes, but I just felt like it would make things worse. I just wanted my daughter back. No publicity, no problems. Nobody can find him, so what makes you think you can find him?"

"I know this must be very hard, hell, I couldn't see why this wouldn't be, but maybe if the world knew about this they would work harder at tracking him." I really just wanted to be alone now. It was too hard, and I just wanted to lay down and cry.

"Jane, I don't feel so well. Maybe we can talk about this later. Please."

"I understand Maura. This is hard. I will let my self out if you wish. Good night Maura."

"Good night Jane. Please don't say anything."

"I won't. I promise."

Then Jane walked out and I cried myself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't go to work for the next couple days, and no one called to ask why. I just needed my time away, to collect my thoughts and figure out what to say when I talked to Jane again. Getting lost in my thoughts, my phone ringing startled me.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, M, listen..."  
"Jane, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing, maybe, I just got a call from the FBI. They said they got a tip for an anonymous caller about a possible sighting of Salinger"  
"What? That can't be possible. You must have it wrong! He wouldn't be found easily!"  
"Maura, it was an anonymous tip. They said they believed they spotted him in Wisconsin."  
"Wisconsin?"  
"Yeah, some city there... Oak Creek or something like that. Do you know why he would be there?"  
"N.. no Jane, I don't know why h.. he would be there." Maybe she couldn't tell I had some sort of lie in my voice...  
"Maura, we have to get on the next flight out of here."  
"Jane I don't know. I don't think I can handle it. What if it isn't him? What if it is and she isn't there? What if..."  
"Woah Maura, calm down. I know that this is hard, but it may answer all the questions, and may just lead you to your daughter."  
"And what if it doesn't? Jane, I don't know."  
"Can you at least try? It _could _lead to some answers, maybe even Marissa."  
"Fine, but Jane, if I can't do it, don't make me. Please, I'm serious."  
"That's fine Maura, I won't push you... I I just want you to at least try."  
"Jane,"  
"Hm?"  
Hesitantly I say, "Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

Early the next day we were at the airport waiting for the flight to Milwaukee's General Mitchell Airport. I've never heard of it before and I know I have been around the area before, I guess I just never noticed an airport. Milwaukee was where I met Joe, I was there for 8 months, then I moved to Boston after we separated. He lived there his whole life, until he apparently followed me to Boston. Just thinking about made me nervous, and Jane could see it.  
"Hey sweetie, you okay?"  
"Yeah, I just don't know what to do, if we him, if we find her, if we don't find either of them."  
"It's going to be okay. You may just bring Marissa home finally, after all this time."

...

Walking out of the airport I felt a rush of emotions. It could be him out in Oak Creek or it could just be a guy who looks like him... I never really liked it here, the only thing I enjoyed was the lake. But, as usual, that enjoyment was taken from me long ago.

Jane told me that we would be heading to our hotel first, then go to the FBI field office in Milwaukee. I didn't really care what we did just as long as it brought my baby home.

I hid all this for so long that now all my emotions were bubbling inside of me. I felt light headed and started stumbling to not fall on my face, but Jane caught me before I fell and walked me to a bench.  
"You okay Maura?"  
"I don't know."  
"It's okay, we can wait until you're ready to leave."  
"I think I can make it to the hotel..."  
"Alright then, let's go." We made our way to the hotel, checked in, and made our way to our rooms. I could then hear Jane talking on the phone in the room next door while I was settling in, I just couldn't make out the words. As soon as I finished putting my things away, I crashed on the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

I was only asleep for, what, 15 minutes, but when I woke up it felt like I had slept forever and that made me feel confused. Then I remembered, I was in Wisconsin, and they believed they found Joe. Then I heard a knock at the door.  
"M, you ready to go?" I now just wanted to hop in the shower and change. Falling asleep though, I didn't have time.  
"I'll be right out Jane." I just washed my face, then out the door I went.  
"You ready for this?"  
"As ready as I'll ever be," I answered truthfully. We made our way to the hotel lobby and got ready to walk into the cool breeze of dusk. I knew it was going to be a long night as I braced myself for the wind and walked to the car.

...

We drove up to the FBI Field Office and parked. As we made our was to the door, Jane looked even more nervous than me.  
"Jane, are you okay? You don't look the greatest."  
"I'm fine, it's just well, I don't know. I just can't imagine what you are going through, what you had to go through."  
"Sweetie, I am not sure anybody can imagine what one has to go through when they lose a child. I will just be thankful to learn the truth, thank you."  
"Um, you're welcome. But I don't see how you are scared like shit-less or something."  
"Jane, 1. watch your language, and 2. of course I am scared, but well, I need to learn the truth."  
"Okay, well, here is the final question... Are you ready to go in, to see what they have?" ...  
"As ready as I'll ever be."


	7. Chapter 7

We walked into the office, Jane identified herself, and the receptionist brought us into a conference room where 2 people were waiting for us.  
"Good evening ladies, I am Special Agent Nicholas Carn, Nick if you please, and this is Special Agent Martin Lepkosky, Marty if you please."  
"Hello Nick, Marty, I am Dt. Jane Rizzoli and this," pointing to me, "is M.E. Maura Isles."  
"Hello, nice to meet you," I said shaking their hands.  
"Alright then, now that we all met, let's get down to business. Early last week, we got an anonymous, untraceable call saying that someone has spotted Joey Salinger in a house on a nearly vacated street. We had a few unmarked cars driving past there, and sure enough there was people living there. We set up surveillance across the street and got a few photos." Nick took out the pictures and handed on to me. It was one of a man and two girls, one about 5, and one about 12. She looked like she could be Marissa, but the man I have never seen before.  
"Can you I.D. The man in this picture as Joseph Salinger?"  
"Um, no. This is not Joe. Everything about this man is different."  
"Maura, what are you saying? That this isn't Joe?"  
"Jane, this man is NOT Joe."  
"Then who is it?" Marty said. The first time he actually spoke.  
"I'm not sure, but this girl here, looks like it could be Marissa."  
"Who's Marissa?" Both the agents looked surprised, and I could see that Jane never actually told them why she was getting interested in the Joey Salinger case. This might not turn out so good.  
"Detective Rizzoli, is this why you are interested in finally trying to solve this case? Cause of a child? Why didn't you tell me before? We could have taken him in. Saved you time."  
"Agent Carn, have you lost a child? I doubt it, but my friend here has been looking for her little girl for 8 years. Eight years! Imagine that! Looking for your child for 8 years, not knowing whether she was okay or not. And, I don't remember you asking why I was interested in that phone call you received. This is more than a murder, it is a child abduction as well." That speech made us speechless for a while.  
It took a couple minutes, and then Nick spoke up, "Ms. Rizzoli, Ms. Isles, I'm really sorry. I honestly had no idea. If you believe 100% this is your daughter, we can bring this man in."  
"I believe this is Marissa, and um, did you know that there was another man there?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I was looking at this just a moment ago. There," pointing to a car, "is a man sitting there. Watching what is happening." I guess that made everyone speechless as well.


	8. Chapter 8

"I have never been more disappointed. They should have kept a better look out. I know it's hard, but can anyone ID him?"

"The picture is too dark, but with some enhancement algorithms, you can probably get a better description of the man."

"Rizzoli, you have got a smart M.E. here."

"Smart doesn't even begin to cover it." They took the photo and decided they couldn't wait much longer, and decided to go to the house under "suspicious behavior" otherwise, they had no reason to be there.

...

About an hour later, everybody was ready to go. Police vests, sharp shooters, man power, and Jane & I. It took about 5 cars and an unmarked van to get us there and unseen. It was time to get to the bottom of things.

When we got there, everything was so quiet. I didn't think anybody inhabited this atrocious place. Then we heard a crash from inside the garage. It sounded like a car back Lepkowsky and Jane moved closer to the house and drew their weapons. Joe was a bad guy, but he would never hurt a kid. Or at least I sure hoped that was true.


	9. Chapter 9

The officers moved so fast, I don't even remember them going up to the door and calling out Joseph's name. There was a noise, then a man came out. He looked like an older, more worn version of Joe. Could we really be standing inches away from the guy who destroyed my entire life?

The answer would come. We would just have to wait and see.

"Joseph Salinger? You're under arrest for the murder of Carlos Hearring, the kidnapping of Marissa Isles and any other crimes we have yet to establish." I heard Agent Carn call out.

Was that even allowed? I guess we would have to see about that as well. Jane and Agent Lepkowsky went into the house and came out with 2 kids. One spotted me right away, and ran. She ran straight towards me, and hugged me.

Was I really holding my daughter in my arms, or was this a dream? It's been years since I have seen my child. Did she even remember what I looked like? I mean, it definitely was, but after the possible traumas she may have encountered, rationally speaking, would she have kept a vivid picture of me in her memory?

"Mom! I thought you would never come and get me! Dad said you didn't want me anymore, and that's why he picked me up from school that day!"

"Oh, my, Marissa! It is you! I never said I didn't want you! You are my baby! I would never get rid of you!" I tried saying that with out tears and crying, but it was impossible. I got my baby back.

Not it was time to see what has changed, and how much has happened. Besides her age and her father. It was time to learn about the person my 5 year old little girl has become.


End file.
